Yet Another Dooming Nick Fic!
by Invader ZaiFae
Summary: I uploaded a new chapter! Finally. Anyway, we don't kill the Sponge yet, but, soon, my minions, soon. Bwahaha. Um, Mephisto has an identity crisis.
1. Default Chapter

It started out as a normal day. Invader ZaiFae got up out of her normal bed, went to her *semi * normal school, and came home on a normal bus. But, not normally, there was a giant box on her front porch.   
  
"Hey, Janella!" her sister yelled. "Don't call me that!" ZaiFae interrupted. "The box is for you," her sister continued cluelessly. She walked up to the box and pulled off the letter that said, "READ ME!!!!!!" on the front. This is what it said:  
  
Dear Lucky Person,  
  
You are really lucky! You get to spend a week at Nickelodeon Studios! Meeting your favorite cartoon characters through the use of our Zap-you-into-the-world-of-your-favorite-cartoon-machine!  
  
"Yes!" ZaiFae cries. "I get to meet Zim and Dib!"  
  
The cartoons you will be allowed to go in are our most popular: Rocket Power, Spongebob Squarepants, and Butt Ugly Martians! You don't have to worry about the evil cartoons like Angry Beavers, AAAAAA Real Monsters, or especially...Invader Zim.  
  
"WHAT!" ZaiFae screamed. "NO WAY! THIS IS NOT RIGHT!"  
  
If you open the box, our cool machine will transport you and one person to our studio to see your favorite cartoons!   
  
Sincerely,  
The Nickelodeon People  
  
"Well, this is interesting. Maybe I should go to Nick Studios and try to go to Zim world anyway. Or maybe I should go and ruin Nick Studios, and take their ZYITWOYFCM, and allow all the fanfiction writers to come to my house and use it! I think I'll do both!" With that she runs inside and grabs assorted cool weapons. Then she opens the box, puts the weapons inside, and goes to her friend Connor a.k.a Mephisto's house. She shows him the letter and tells him the plan. He agrees to come.  
  
"So, what stuff didja bring, ZaiFae?" Mephisto asked.  
  
"Ummmmmmmm," she pauses for an hour, "Swords, knives, guns, doom ferrets, skritchy sweaters, magical gemstones, you know, the usual. Oh yeah, and my transmogrifier gun* Calvin and Hobbes reference!*.   
  
"Cool, " Mephisto sighs. "This is gonna be fun!" A few minutes later, the machine lands the pair in their hotel room * cool, no? * They jump out. It is night, and nobody is in the studios.  
  
"Well, this is working perfectly," ZaiFae says. "I'm gonna transmogrify myself now." She points the gun at herself, and her eyes get all squinty. ZAP! The gun zaps her, and after all the smoke clears, and the hideous screams stop, she emerges, a taller-than-the-Tallests Irken, wearing Invader gear, who looks like Zim, but with curly antennae.  
  
"My turn!" Mephisto says happily. After more smoke and screams, he emerges looking like an Almighty Tallest, only a LITTLE bit shorter, and blue.  
  
"Cool!" The pair says in unison. They arm themselves with various weapons. ZaiFae takes a ferret, a sword, and a sack of magic gemstones. Mephisto has a trenchcoat like Neo's in the Matrix, filled with guns, over his Tallests' outfit.  
  
"Let's go find the ZYITWOYFCM!" ZaiFae says. The pair heads off into the dark and spooky halls of Nickelodeon Studios at night.  
  
**************   
I'm writing my first dooming nick fic! For no apparent reason! I can have five more people win the contest, so if you want to help doom Nick(again), be one of the first five people to review with a description of themselves.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nuttin but me. So there! 


	2. All together now!

*We see Invader ZaiFae tacking something to her door. She turns around, and you can see that it is a sign. It says "Room Protected By: Chupa-Guard Inc. Enter At Own Risk." There is a picture of a chupacabra on it. "Oh hi! I guess you're here for the next part of the story. The people in it are: Katani-chan, Invader Sar, Littlewren, Invader Xat, and Ztarlight. So. I'll get on to my story now. Oh, yeah. Don't go in my room. Chupi'll get ya." She winks, and walks through a door that says "To the fic!" *  
  
  
*********************   
ZaiFae and Mephisto creep slowly down the hall. "This is spooky, no?" Mephisto comments. Just as ZaiFae is about to reply, she slams into someone.  
  
"Owwwwwww!"  
  
"Owwwwwww!"  
  
"What just happened?" asked a short girl with blonde hair and glasses.  
  
"Well, me 'n Mephisto here were must walking along, looking for the ZYITWOYFCM, when we slammed into you." ZaiFae explained.  
  
"Wha..., o that thing. Whaddya know? I'm looking for that sucker too. By the way, I'm Katani-chan." The girl sticks out her hand. "Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you to," ZaiFae says, shaking Katani-chan's hand. "I'm Invader ZaiFae. Nice to meet you too." Mephisto sticks his hand forward, and shakes too.  
  
"I'm Mephisto," Mephisto says. The trio heads off again, into the spoooooooooky corridors of Nick at night.(Pun intended)  
  
**************   
  
Thunk. Thunk. Thunk.   
  
"What is that sound?" Mephisto demands.  
  
"Sounds like a closet pole to me!" ZaiFae says happily.  
  
"Heeeeeey," Katani-chan says, "I just noticed something. You guys are Irkens."   
  
"Really?" a voice says from the darkness. "You think?" A shortish Irken comes into the light from the lamp Mephisto is holding. She looks like Zim only taller. An orange little SIR is following her, barking like a cat. (Wait, cats can't bark! Oh well.)   
  
"Hi, I'm Invader Sar," the new Irken says. "And this annoying little thing is Yip, my Sir. And this is Harry, my closet pole."  
  
"Hi! I'm Invader ZaiFae, this is me pal Mephisto, and that is our buddy Katani-chan. We're gonna go find the ZYITWOYFCM. Wanna come?"  
  
"Even though I have no idea what that is, I think I'll come anyway," Sar said. "it sounds better than sneaking around in the dark, stubbing me toes, trying to find Jhonen."  
  
"Jhonen? Ohhhhhhhhh." Hearts appear in ZaiFae's eyes.  
  
"Great. Now ya did it. You said his name. Thanks a lot," Mephisto says. He grabs one of her arms and starts to drag her down the hallway. "Hello. Is anyone going to help me here?" Sar and Katani-chan help him drag the lovestruck ZaiFae down the hall, with Yip following behind, humming something.   
  
*******************   
  
Our group of intrepid explorers sees a corner in the hallway ahead, and can hear voices around.   
  
"Be careful," Sar whispers. "They might be security guards."  
  
The group sneaks around the corner, and slam into...three more young Zim-lovers!  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"No Yip, this is bad. I am hurt, and I think everyone else here is too," Sar scolds her little robot.  
  
"I'm not hurt," a stuffy British voice exclaims. ZaiFae's ferret, Weasel walks out from under the pile of tangled bodies, and runs off into the night.  
  
"Well, that was weird," a girl with red hair and the "I'm dancin' like a monkey!" t-shirt. She crawls out from under the pile of people. She stretches over backwards and her spine cracks loudly. "Ah, that felt good. I'm Littlewren," she tells all the people in the pile.  
  
"Hi, Littlewren," ZaiFae, Mephisto, Sar, and Katani-chan say together. They proceed to climb out of the pile, so only a human-cyborg and a regular human are left.  
  
"Ow, Ztarlight, get offa me!" the human cries.  
  
"I'm trying, Xat!" Ztarlight says, "but there are a lot of people on top of me!"  
  
"um, no we're not," Little wren says.  
  
"Oh." Ztarlight stands up, and so does Invader Xat. Everyone introduces themselves to one another. Mephisto and ZaiFae explain how they used the transmogrifier gun to become Irkens, and Xat grabbed it and turned herself into one too. She was the same height as Sar, with purple eyes, and the Invader Uniform. ZaiFae's group explain's how they were going to find the ZYITWOYFCM, and Littlewren's group says that they were doing the same thing. They groups agree to go together and find the ZYITWOYFCM, and rain DOOM upon all of Nickelodeon!  
  
***************   
  
That's all for now folks. I... um... have to go capture an insane ferret now. Toodles! 


	3. Into the cartoon worlds!

Hiiiiiiiiii again! Thankies for all the reviews, they make me feel all special inside. I'm really sorry to PeachNeko, nickrox1217, and Zimmy Kid, but I can't use you now. Mayyyybbeeee later if we need more power to Doom nick!  
  
On to el fic-o!!!!!!  
  
**************   
  
The group of obsessed Zim fanatics creep down the hall. At the end they see a door with a giant sign on it. The sign says:  
  
* The Zap-yourself-into-the-world-of-your-favorite-cartoon-machine is not in here. *  
  
"Hmmmmmmmmmm," Littlewren hmms. "I think it is in there." She points to the door.  
  
"Really, you think?" Xat snaps sarcastically.   
  
"I say we go in," says Ztarlight.   
  
"Geez, you'd think they'd put a LITTLE more security around this type of thing," comments Katani-chan.  
  
"I know," Sar agrees.   
  
Everyone else agrees. The open the door and see a big machine. It has a place where you can say what cartoon you want to go in, and a door to enter into the cartoon world. ZaiFae walks over to the cartoon selecty place, and checks out the cartoons. She turns to the others.   
  
"Since this is MY fic, I am going to pick where you guys go! Ztarlight, Mephisto and I are going to Zim world. Sar, Yip, and Xat are going to Angry Beaver World. And Littlewren and Katani-chan will go to AAAAAAAAA Real Monsters world. Ok?"  
  
"No," Katani-chan complains, "not really."  
  
"Well, too bad, you're going anyway!" ZaiFae sets the dial to AAAAAAAAAA Real Monsters, and Ztarlight pushes Littlewren and Katani-chan through. Then she sets the dial to Angry Beavers, and Mephisto pushes Sar and Xat through. Yip hops merrily behind. Then she sets the dial to Zim, and she, mephisto, and Ztarlight go through, and the door slams shut behind them.   
  
*****************   
  
OK, I'm sorry if all you people wanted to go to Zim world, but we needed somme people to go to the other places too. So, you did. Ha! I'll be doing 1 chapter for each group's adventure in their assigned world, starting with Littlewren and Katani-chan in AAAAAAAAA Real Monsters world. Ok, bye bye now!  
  
Disclaimer: Me own-o nada. Si? 


	4. Katani-chan and Littlewren in AAAAAAAAAA...

Oh my god I'm back again!! This is the AAAAAAAAAA Real Monster's chapter. Enjoy!!!!!  
***************   
  
Littlewren and Katani-chan land on the ground outside the washing machine door that is the entrance to the Monster School.   
  
"Oooooowwwwwwwww, my booty," Littlewren complains, standing up and rubbing her booty.   
  
"Um, I think we should go in that washing-machine," Katani-chan says pointing.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Becau..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I..."  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"BECAUSE I JUST SAW THREE MONSTERS GO RUNNING IN FEAR FROM US! THAT'S WHY!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh, okay!" Littlewren says happily. "Yay, we cause fear!!"  
  
"I know, we're so SPECIAL!!" Littlewren and Katani-chan enter the washing machine. After wandering around the monster school, which they both vaguely remembered from when the show was still on the air, they found the actual classroom. Of course all the monsters started freaking out when they realized there were humans in their classroom.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" a little red guy with big ears screamed. "HUUUUUMMMAAAANNNSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hello?" Katani-chan waved her arms around. "Hello? HELLO? PAY ATTENTION TO ME!!!!!!!!!" All the monsters stopped their running and screaming. "Thank you." Katani-chan and Littlewren explain their mission to all the monsters: How they got into the AAAAAAA Real Monsters world in the first place, how they want to doom Nickelodeon, and how they are trying to recruit disgruntled cartoon characters to help them kill Rocket Power, BUM, and Spongebob.  
  
"So...anyone wanna come?" Littlewren asked.  
  
"Will we get to scare humans?" the same little red guy from before asked.  
  
"Um, not unless you consider the Rocket Power people to be human," Katani-chan said with a chuckle.   
  
"Well, we will come anyway," a candy cane like monster says, indicating herself, the red guy, and one holding his eyeballs in his hands.   
  
"Okay!" Katani-chan says happily. As the group of people and monsters walks out of the school.   
  
"I'm Ichus," the red guy says.  
  
"I'm Krumm," the guy with the eyeballs says.  
  
"And I'm Oblina," the candy cane says.  
  
"Ok, good," Littlewren says. "Now let's go back to our world!" They go back through the machine (how, I dunno) and look around. No one is there yet, so they decide to wait for the others to come back.  
  
*******************   
  
OK, that's Katani-chan and Littlewren's chapter. I'm not sure if that's how to spell the monster's names, so feel free to correct me. Oh, anyone who is donating weapons, no worries, they will be used when I write the dooming chapters. Thank you very, very much!!!  
  
Next up: Sar, Yip, and Xat in Beaver world!!  
  
Disclaimer: Oh come on, you should know this by now!! 


	5. Sar, Yip, and Xat in Angry Beaver world!...

It is time for Angry Beaver World. This chapter has an interesting twist. Me hope-y you like-y!  
  
*********************   
  
"Cool!" Sar said happily. "We're in Beaver World!"  
  
"I WANNA BE A BEAVER!!!!" Yip screamed.   
  
"Look!" Xat pointed. "There's the dam."  
  
"Let's go check it out," Sar suggested thoughtfully.  
  
"NO, I just thought we'd stand here like bumps and wait for them to come out," Xat snapped sarcastically.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No."  
  
The pair walked down the hill to the dam. Yip was off chasing the truck driving shrew, so Sar didn't have to worry about it. Xat rang the little acorny doorbell, and Dagget came and answered the door.  
  
"For the last time, we don't want any of your spooty newspapers!" he screamed at Sar and Xat.  
  
"Um, we're not selling newspapers," Sar said.   
  
"You're not?" Dagget was confused.  
  
"NO, but for 10 dollars, you can have this perfectly useless rock!" Xat said, holding up a rock that came out of nowhere.  
  
"Ooooo, spooty!" Dag said happily. He grabbed Xat and Sar and dragged them inside. While Xat kept interesting Dagget with things he could find right there in his forest, Sar went off to find Norbert.  
  
"Hi, Norb!" she said when she found him in his secret Treeflower room thingy.   
  
"Wha... how did you get in here?" Norb was also confused.   
  
"Well, I would explain, but I'm too lazy, and I have more important stuffs to say to you anyway!" Sar explains to Norbert about the evil-ness of Nickelodeon, and how they want to doom it. then she asks him if he wants to help.   
  
"No," Norb says. "I don't wanna."  
  
"Why?!" Sar is now the confused one.  
  
"Nick gave my brother's voice actor to that evil...ZIM!! We don't like him, and will never work with him. Never. No way, no how. Now get out of our dam!"  
  
"Sheesh, grouchy!" Sar walks back to where Xat is showing Dag a $25 pinecone. "C'mon Xat, they're not going to help us."  
  
"Hmmm?" Xat looks up from the pinecone. "Why?"  
  
"Supposedly, Dagget doesn't like Zim because Nick gave Richard Horvitz to him for his voice." When Sar said Zim's name, Dagget started acting all crazy like. He started screaming about how Zim was evil and he was going to kill him if he ever had the chance. Needless to say, Sar and Xat quickly fled the dam. They found Yip, and went back through the machine into the Nickelodeon studios.  
  
**************************   
  
That's my Angry Beaver's chapter. Why will they not help us??????? Oh , well. That's life. I mean, if some corporate company came, took your voice, and gave it to someone else, don't you think you would be a little steamed? I mean, I'm not saying Nick made a bad decision. Giving Zim the voice of Richard Horvitz was one of their best moves ever. But still...  
  
Ztarlight, Mephisto and I go into ZimWorld next!  
  
Disclaimer: I own not a thing! 


	6. Ztarlight, Mephisto, and ZaiFae in ZimWo...

This is the chapter in which Ztarlight, Mephisto, and I go to Zimworld! Yay! I'm going to write it now.  
  
***********************   
  
Ztarlight scooped up a handful of the white powder on the ground. With the smoothness of an expert, she formed it into a ball and hurled it at ZaiFae. She sent another flying back, and it got Ztarlight in the stomach. Then she took off running, with Mephisto and Ztarlight following, laughing.  
  
"Hey, looky!" Ztarlight cried, pointing through the bushes ahead. They could see a crater of snow, with all the skool kids around it, pelting it with snow. Mephisto climbs up a nearby tree with the ease of...um...something that can climb trees really fast, and loks to see who's in the crater.  
  
"It's Zim and Dib," he shouts own. "And they're as far away from each other as possible."  
  
"Let's go save them!!" ZaiFae cries. She bends down, scoops up a handful of snow, inserts a rock, and whips it at the Letter M. it hits the back of his head and knocks him out. "Yay! One down, 27 to go." Ztarlight and Mephisto space themselves around the field, and one by one, they methodically pick off all the skoolchildren except Zim and Dib.(Duh!) ZaiFae raises a fist triumphantly in the air.  
  
"I am strong. I am invincible. I am Irken!" she sings happily.  
  
"Irken? Where? Why is there another of my kind on this filthy ball of mud?" said we all know who.  
  
"More aliens! How much can one kid take?!" said we all know who else.  
  
ZaiFae ran around to Ztarlight and Mephisto. "You guys try to talk Zim into coming. I'll take Dib," she says dreamily. Ztarlight and Mephisto agree. ZaiFae takes a snowball, and throws it at Dib, it hits him, and she takes of running, with him chasing her. When she is far enough away from Zim, Ztarlight, And Mephisto, she stops, and leans against a tree. She takes out the transmogrification gun, and turns a rock into a decent human disguise. She had wild brown hair that is all over the place. She wears a spiked dog collar around her neck. Tall black boots go almost up to the bottoms of her red shorts, which are fringed at the hem and the waist. She wears a black t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off that has a red Jurassic Park symbol on it. A sleeveless trenchcoat covers it all. Three large chain links dangle from her pierced ears, and a large diamond on a delicate gold chain hangs around her forehead.  
  
"Damn, I'm cold," she mutters as Dib catches up to her.  
  
"Hey!" He says angrily. "Why'd you throw a snowball at me?"   
  
"I wanted your attention," she explains. "I saw a chupacabra, and someone told me to talk to you about it. hitting you with that ball seemed o be the only way to get your attention away from the green kid who is obviously an alien."  
  
"You think Zim's an alien? Thank you! I'm not alone!"  
  
"Um, can we go somewhere not so cold? Please?" ZaiFae shivers. "This is not a thing to wear in the middle of winter."  
  
"Then, why'd you wear it?"  
  
"You don't want to know..."  
  
***********  
  
"So, you're another Irken sent to help me conquer this filthy ball of mud, and you're a human-cyborg who heartily approves of the mission?"  
  
"Basically," Mephisto said.  
  
"To put it simply," Ztarlight agreed.  
  
"But why did you seek me out?" Zim demanded. "INVADERS NEED NO ONE!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Do you want the truth?" Ztarlight asked.  
  
"Do you want to know the consequences if you DON'T tell me the truth?"  
  
"No, not really, no," Mephisto says.  
  
"Um... where should I start?..." Ztarlight wondered.  
  
*******************   
  
"...and we're going to destroy Nickelodeon for all the pain and torment it has caused us. Actually, we're only going to destroy the EVIL shows, cause if we destroy all of Nickelodeon, then no more Invader Zim." ZaiFae was out of breath from the long explanation. Dib regarded her with an expression of disbelief.  
  
"So, you're saying that you were a human, you turned yourself into an alien, you came through a machine into this dimension, and you want me to come with you back to destroy some t.v. network that turns my life into a children's cartoon show?"  
  
"Uh huh. Yeah."  
  
"I have a question. Will Zim be there?" Dib asked.  
  
"Will you still come if I say yes?" ZaiFae was a little worried.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, then, he probably is," ZaiFae was relieved.  
  
"Okay, I'll help you kill this Nickelodeon thing," Dib said.  
  
"YAY! I'm so happy!!!" ZaiFae grabbed Dib's hand.  
  
"C'mon, let's go see if Ztarlight and Mephisto talked Zim into going yet!" ZaiFae ran out of Dib's house and down the road to Zim's house, dragging Dib along behind her.  
  
*************   
  
"I might get a chance to destroy the Dib-monkey once and for all if I go with you?" Zim asked excitedly.   
  
"Yes," Mephisto said hesitantly. "you might."  
  
"No questions then," Zim proclaimed. "I, THE MIGHTY ZIIIIIMMMMMM, shal grace this battle with my presence."  
  
"Oh goody!" Ztarlight cried. "Now let's go find ZaiFae and see if she managed to convince Dib to come!" Just as Ztarlight opened the door to go to Dib's house, ZaiFae came running in with Dib following behind.   
  
"Dib's gonna come!" she screamed at the same time Ztarlight screamed, "Zim's gonna come!" The now-hyper fangirls grab the unfortunate Zim and Dib, and run back to the normal world, with Mephisto following behind.  
  
*******************************  
  
*sob* I have really really, really, really horrifying news folks. Trust me, you're gonna hate this. I was in Wal-mart today, and I saw...*gasp, sob* BUM toys!!!! You can all guess who's gonna die first in the next chapter. And if you can't, that you're dumb!!!! Anyway, that was this chapter, and...um...the next chapter's coming soon!!!! It had better, anyway!!!!! 


	7. Die BUMs DIE!!!!!!!!

Ok, before I start this fic, I have a little blurb I found in a woman's how to manual for her car. It was a chapter about jump starting your car, and it reminded me of our dear friend 'Nny:  
  
"If you spot someone who's walking to their car who looks friendly and who's not rushing by wielding an ax, a shotgun, or a machete, you can ask them."  
  
Imagine asking 'Nny to help jump start your car. Wait. Does he even have a car? Anyway, um, I'll shut up now.  
  
**********************************   
  
It turned out, all three groups came out of the machine one after the other, so of course, they crashed into each other, ending up in a large pile of bodies in extreme pain. After a large amount of wriggling, a couple of jars of axle grease, and some Zim-cursing-all-of-humanity, they manage to untangle themselves.   
  
"Well, that was painful," Xat says, standing up and stretching. Suddenly, she starts hopping around on one foot, cursing.  
  
"What, what happened?" Mephisto asked.   
  
"Some @^%$#!& thing just bit me in the ankle. Ow owowowowow OW!" ZaiFae looks up, then down.  
  
"Hey! It's Weasel!" she says happily. "C'mere you little bugger!" She starts chasing the ferret all around the group of people, diving skidding, and slamming into shins. Ztarlight and Littlewren join in the chase, and eventually they catch Weasel.   
  
"Yay, I found my Weasel!" ZaiFae cries happily.  
  
"Yay! We helped her find her Weasel!" Ztarlight and Littlewren cry happily.  
  
"Um, can we destroy these evil cartoon things so I can GET BACK TO CONQUERING EARTH?" Zim screamed.  
  
"Like that's gonna ever happen," Dib muttered.  
  
"Zim's right. Let's just go kill these things. Please?" Sar whimpered. The group of Nick-hating people and cartoons who were somehow talked into joining them go through the machine into the horrible world of the * shudder * BUMs.  
  
******************************   
  
"Well, this place is 200 MILLION times more horrible than I imagined," Katani-chan said angrily.  
  
"Mmm-hmmm," Yip mmm-hmmmed.  
  
"Hey, look!" Sar said. "BUMs!"   
  
"Yay let's go kill them!" Just about everyone except Zim and the monsters scream.  
  
Ztarlight walks up to the blue BUM, and taps him on the shoulder. He turns around.   
  
"Hi!" Ztarlight says happily. "I just wanted to say, DIE!!!!!!" With that, she grabs the sword ZaiFae lent her, and beheads the blue BUM. After that, she starts horribly mutilating his carcass with a few of the sticky grenades donated by Irken Insane. (A/N: Thanks, Irken Insane!)   
  
"Hey!" Littlewren says happily. "Thanks for the idea!" She runs up to the Red BUM, and takes some more of the afore-mentioned sticky grenades. She starts lobbing them at the yellow BUM, blowing him into many many horrible little pieces.  
  
"I'm gonna do this my way!" Sar says maniacally. "Come on Harry!" She runs up to the yellow BUM, and starts swinging the closet pole around like one of those karate people in the movies. She jams the pole through his middle, then she throws him up in the air. Invader Xat takes out two lasers, and start shooting up the body like one of those cowboys in the western flicks. The body falls to the ground, smoking.  
  
ZaiFae, Mephisto, and Katani-chan pout. "We didn't get to kill BUMs." Just then, those three kids run up to them.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing to our friends?" the boy without the glasses demands.  
  
"The same thing we're going to do to you," Katani-chan says evilly. She gets in a Ney York style fist fight with the kid. The kid with the glasses tries to hepl his friends, and meets a horrible death at the hands of Mephisto. (A/N: I'd love to describe, but I gotta keep this under "R" rating. Sorry folks. Hee hee, I think it's funnier thinking of it yourself.) The girl gets on her hover-board thingies, and takes off away from the scene of the carnage. ZaiFae picks up the three monsters and carries them to a spot on the road ahead of the girl. They pop up and scare her, causing her to crash her hoverboard, painfully causing her to break a few bones in the process. ZaiFae comes up to her with a transmorgrifier gun, and turns her into a rock. Yes a rock. Hey, you try being a rock that can see, hear, touch, and feel, but nothing else! It's a torturous existence.  
  
***************   
  
"Um, ZaiFae, a question."  
  
"What Dib?"  
  
"How come Me and Zim didn't get to help you kill those guys?"  
  
"Because it was an example. Now you will always remember the various ways to kill people you don't like. Trust me, you really haven't seen me in action yet. I shouldn't be allowed near sharp objects or fire."  
  
"Oooooooookaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy..." Dib slowly steps away fron ZaiFae.  
  
"On to Spongebob world," she says evilly. The light fades slowly around her, until only her eyes can be seen.  
  
*****************************************   
  
Man, I've really gotta stop getting my inspiration from movies. So, how'd you guys like my first fight scene? I'm not that good at it. If anyone has more ideas of how I can kill people, please donate them. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, come on, you know I don't own anything!!!! 


	8. Identity crisis!!!

Jeez, this took me long enough to write. Oh well, can you say writer's block? I was trying to think of a suitably gory punishment for Nick, now that...well...you know happened, but I don't think I did so well. Here goes anyway...  
  
********************   
  
Our group stands outside the ZYITWOYFCM, with the blood from their last battle not yet dry.   
  
"We need to plan this a LITTLE this time," Littlewren said plaintively.   
  
"You're right," Sar agreed. We can't just go running into cartoon worlds blowing things up. I didn't get the satisfaction of giving a long a painful death in BUM world." She heard murmurs of agreement all around. Katani-chan stepped forward.   
  
"I say we do one really important thing when we go to Spongebob world," she said.   
  
"What?" Everyone asked.  
  
"We must leave Zim here," Katani-chan said in a duh-you-should-know-that voice. A chorus of startled "What??!!"s followed that remark, but Zim defeaned them all.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN LEAVE THE GREAT ZIM BEHIND?! DO YOU THINK I CANNOT HANDLE THIS FILTHY WORLD?! I..." Ztarlight grabbed Zim's arm, and quietly told him,  
  
"Zim, SpongeWorld is under WATER." She put emphasis on water. Zim stopped his mad rant.  
  
"Oh. Well then, I think I shall just stay here...and...um...do...stuff! Yeah, that's it! I'll do stuff."  
  
"And I'll stay too!" Ztarlight said. The group nodded, and got ready to set off into SpongeWorld. But before they could enter the machine, a bag of wet start grenades fell out of the sky and landed on Mephisto's head.  
  
"Ow," he said with no feeling. ZaiFae bent and picked up the bag. A little note on the front said "To the Nick Doomers. From: Dragon From The Black Lagoon."  
  
"Oh cool," ZaiFae says. "THANK YOU DRAGON FROM THE BLACK LAGOON!" she screams into the ceiling.  
  
"You're welcome!" a voice shouts back from a distance. Everyone giggles. Then, ZaiFae, Mephisto, and Xat use the transmogrifier gun to turn themselves back into humans. But Mephisto is not the human he was before. Oh, no, he is someone else and he is scary.  
  
Mephisto shot up a couple of feet in height from his normal human self. His black hair became even more tousled than usual, and the irises of his eyes became mismatched, one being black and one being pink. An inverted cross hangs from a gold chain around his neck.   
  
ZaiFae's eyes get really big and she runs and hides behind Littlewren. "It...it...it...it..."  
  
"Spit it out," Ztarlight snaps.   
  
ZaiFae points dramatically. "It's Murdoc Niccals! Ahhhhh! He's gonna hurt me, because in our scary little band thingy, Mephisto is Murdoc and I'm 2D, and Muds always beats 'D!"  
  
Murdoc cracks his knuckles evilly, and waltzes into Spongebob world. The rest of the group looks around, and follows him in, except for ZaiFae, Ztarlight, and Zim (oo, alliteration.) ZaiFae takes a deep breath, pockets her transmogrifier gun, and sprints in before her mind realizes what her body is doing.  
  
*****************   
  
Okay, Mephisto is having an identity crisis. He recently got me hooked on his fav band, the Gorillaz, so he is Murdoc now and forever! Wait, that's bad. Anyway, we'll doom the Sponge soon, never fear. 


End file.
